5701 LEGO Loco
Trains |Developers= Intelligent Games |Publishers= LEGO Media |Date=1998 |Genre= Virtual World |Ages=6-99 |Modes= Single Player, Multiplayer |Rating= E/3+ |Platforms=Windows PC }} LEGO Loco is a LEGO-branded children's computer Video game for the Microsoft Windows platform. It is a simple open-ended construction game with a slight emphasis on Rail Transport. It was introduced in 1998. Features The aim of the game is to construct a town in which LEGO people can live in. The game lacks any real challenge (there being no construction costs, no running costs, and no budget in general). The fact of increasing the population could count. That, coupled with its very colorful graphics, help to designate its target audience, which are children aged between 6 and 12. At the beginning of the game, the player has a "Toy Box", in which he/she can select buildings from its lists and place them directly into the space provided. The player can put down roads, railway lines, stations, crossings, buildings and scenery. To start the simulation, the player must close the Toy Box and the town will come to life (though the player can open it again to make some changes, save the town, or open a new one). After a while LEGO minifigures will begin moving into the houses provided (if any), and the player can, like with ordinary figures, pick them up and place them somewhere else. This can affect the figure's mood, depending on where it's placed. Also, using the train house, the player can create trains to run on the railway lines. If a train has passenger carriages it will stop at any stations that have been placed near a piece of rail track. The player can also control the train. Furthermore, the player can add on a mail carriage to the train, thus enabling it to carry postcards that have been created by the player. The train or trains can also go through these tunnels that the player can place at the edge of the map, and some tunnels can be used to help send and receive postcards (depending if a network has been set up or not). Notes * 2585 Track Buggy with Station Master and Cool Kid was included with this CD-ROM. Tricks Activate by closing the toybox. Tricks will only work with regular items, no seasonal or holiday ones. * Place a lake anywhere on the map, then surround it with sunflowers. Nessie will surface. * Place four road curves in a circle. It will turn into an island with a palm tree. * Place two radar stations next to each other. They will turn into a space shuttle which will launch after a few minutes. * Place a radar station to the right of an IG office. The office will turn into a robot. * Place two red bungalows next to each other. They will merge into one large house. * Place four fountains in a square. They will merge into a large fountain with a rainbow. * Place four pastures in a square. Pigs and sheep will appear in a few minutes. Animals Animals will only come out of regular items, no seasonal or holiday ones. * Cow- comes out of pasture * Duck and duckling- come out of lakes. * Frog- comes out of fountain. * Pig- comes out of pasture. * Rabbit and baby rabbit- come out of apple trees * Sheep- comes out of pasture. Vehicles * White Van- comes out of fuel tank * Fire engine- comes out of fire station * Red car- comes out of gas station * Yellow car- comes out of red house with balcony and 3D windows. List of characters * Lee (skateboarder) * Super Station Master * Eamon (Original Skeleton) * Punk Rocker Trains Engines * Diesel Locomotive, Yellow, Based on Freight Rail Runner (Large Engine version) * Steam Engine, Green. * Electric Grey Passenger, based on 4558 Metroliner (Train set Version). Freight wagons * Octan Tank Wagon, possibly based on 4537 Octan Twin Tank Rail Tanker, but has 3 tanks like the 7813 Shell Tanker Wagon. * Three-roomed Hopper, resembles the hopper from the 2126 train cars set, though it has 2 tippers rather than 3. Passenger cars + mail car * Grey Passenger Car, based on 4558 Metroliner Middle car (for transporting Passengers). * Green Passenger Car, recolored version of the Metroliner car (for transporting Passengers). * Blue Passenger Car, recolored version of the Metroliner car (for transporting Passengers). * Mail Car (for transporting Mail from Post Office to Post Office in Multiplayer). Tracks and Industries * Straight Track * Curve Track * Junction (Vertical at Straight and Horizontal at Straight) * Yellow Train Station, based on set #4554 Metro Train Station. * Red Train Station * Post Office * Blue Tunnel (Able to drive your train to antoher Player Level in Multiplayer) * Yellow Tunnel (Single player only: Transport your train to another place at your level) * Railway Bridge * Railway Crossing * Railway Walkway Crossing * Signal * Rail End Buffer * Engine Shed * Track Crosser (+-shaped track) Sets that appeared in LEGO Loco * 4559 Cargo Railway * 4560 Railway Express / 4561 Railway Express * 3225 Classic Train (Caboose looks similar in game) * 10001 Metroliner * 10002 Railroad Club Car / 4547 Club Car * 4564 Freight Rail Runner (looks similar to the Diesel engine in game) * 6598 Metro PD Station * 6350 Pizza To Go * 6397 Gas N' Wash Express * 6571 Flame Fighters Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Trains Category:5000 sets Category:1998 media